


dan kau genggam tanganku, saat aku memintamu

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Poetry, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: diperuntukkan untuk dia, yang telah pergi (namun masih kuharap untuk kembali)puisi (c) saya





	dan kau genggam tanganku, saat aku memintamu

**Author's Note:**

> diperuntukkan untuk dia, yang telah pergi (namun masih kuharap untuk kembali)
> 
> puisi (c) saya

 

> perjalanan ini panjang,  
>  kau menyadari.
> 
>   
>  aku melirikmu  
>  ragu,
> 
>   
>  berbisik nyaris tak terdengar,  
>  meski kau pasang juga telinga
> 
>   
>  kukatakan:  
>  _jangan berlari_  
>  _kaki ini tak kuat mengimbangi._
> 
>   
>  _jika kau berkenan,_   
>  _mari temani aku_   
>  _jalan pelan-pelan._
> 
>   
>  _mungkin memakan waktu lama_
> 
>   
>  _dan jika kau tak sabar_   
>  _tak apa jika kau ingin_   
>  _meninggalkan._
> 
>   
>  tersenyum,  
>  kau berkata  
>  menyakinkan:  
>  bahwa _bukan itu_ pilihanmu.
> 
>   
>  aku balas tersenyum,  
>  berkata lebih lantang:  
>  _berjalanlah di sisiku._
> 
>   
>  _mungkin,_
> 
>   
>  _ah, mungkin saja_   
>  _aku akan bercerita padamu_
> 
>   
>  _kisah tentang_   
>  _mengapa_
> 
>   
>  _aku tidak bisa_   
>  _berlari_   
>  _lagi._

  
–b, 17/02/18 21:42


End file.
